


You kinky airhead, you twisted weirdo...

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: "Today is not our anniversary, but it might end up being a special day".
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 20





	You kinky airhead, you twisted weirdo...

It’s been 4 years since I met with Shion again and it’s been 12 years since we met for the first time. Today is not our anniversary, but it might end up being a special day. Well, if you ask that little guy with two hot cocoa on his hand, he would say something like “Every day is special because I cannot stop being drawn to you”. Maybe I should stop giving him romance books to read, his comes back are cheesier day by day.

\- Good morning, Your Majesty.

I say grabbing one of the mugs in his hand and lifting the upper part of my body to kiss him tenderly on the lips. And that’s how our routine starts. He wakes up earlier than I do, eats his breakfast, and prepares two cups of hot cocoa or coffee; sometimes just tea. Then, I give him a good morning kiss and he is in charge of the wrongly-called goodbye kiss. That one is given shortly after I end up eating the cherry pie her mother always sends us. After he is gone to the no. 6 political circus, or should I say his job, I lazily leave the bed to shower and go to my theater circus. Never would I’ve thought that I’d work as a script writer, but Shion managed me to convince me that I had the _talent_ , _taste_ and _experience_. And after many questions, speeches and lectures, I had to give in just to stop being annoyed… Nevertheless, he was right.

Anyhow, today I took the free day, so I broke up the routine. Lately, that’s the most badass thing I’ve been able to do. It is good, though. Shion has done an incredible job to mix the West Block and No. 6 and made all the people good civilians. Now nobody has to run or fight for their lives.

While walking by the streets I see those two kids that Shion saved their lives and read to them. They aren’t kids anymore, they’ve grown into young teenagers and that fills my heart with warmth. I don’t know how many times I called Shion an idiot, a fool, an airhead for thinking that life was a fairy tale, in which if you only believed, those wishes will be granted for sure. “Ah”, I let a sigh. That little stubborn boy never stops to amaze me, and I can’t stop smiling to that thought when entering a store full of luxury.

Taking a decision sometimes takes more time that you pretend, taking an important one is enough to crack your personal clock. Eight hours went by so fast. Luckily, I managed to fix it all, with enough time left to calm down my nerves. _Jeez_ , what am I nervous for? Why are my fingers shaking? When did I become this soft?

\- Cheep, cheep.

Cravat says and I can’t control myself for throwing at him a book. But he was right; I know when I became this soft: 12 years ago on a stormy night.

Lights are turned off when Shion finally arrives, with a pale face filled with tiredness and overwhelmed. I hate that face; it does not look good on him. _That’s not him_. But you know, adult life is struggle and he has to do paperwork all day and come up with reliable ideas for a society that constantly change. I don’t blame him and I always pretend that I don’t notice, especially because he manages to shake that mood off when he sees me not to make me worried.

\- Huh?

Of course it surprised him that lights where turned off. Every time he arrives, I’m on the dinner room getting our dinner plates ready and today it happens not to be the case.

\- Nezumi?

He calls, but silence is what answers his questions. He shivered and lifts his right hand to switch on the lights. But his hand is grabbed and put behind his back while his body is thrown against the wall.

\- Nezumi, what are you playing today? Do you want to have sex?

He laughed. And I hurt my ribs for trying not to imitate him. _Yes_ , I think for myself but, first, the show must go on. I lie onto his nape and softly talk to his ears. Daringly his body trembles against mine.

\- If Nezumi where to die, what would you do?

\- Nezumi, don’t play lik-…

I grabbed him by the neck and applied some pressure. Before turning his body to face mine and get the room lighted on. His reddish eyes met with mine and I catch him slightly smiling. _It is pleasing_ , I know, but don’t fucking look at me that way when I am being rude to you. That thought lets me keep on.

\- Answer! – And I pushed him against the wall again, with my arm now driven to his neck.

\- I wouldn’t want to keep on living without you, Nezumi. You know that.

He managed to say, trying to catch some air. Those puppies’ eyes get me every time, _jeez_.

\- So would you stay with me until death do us apart?

I stop applying pressure to any part of his body and softly caress my hand through his white silky hair; I play with his heated earlobe and drive his chin close to my face, almost touching our lips. I can see those eyes shining like to rubies and I know mine are just the same, they might look like thunders flashing through Shion’s body because my heart feels just like that stormy night twelve years ago. Anxious, nervous, but with hope.

\- Shion, will you marry me?

That skinny body shakes under my arms and those eyes open wildly as I say with the tenderest tone I could find, not even poetry sounded so filled with emotions. Shion is speechless and I take that time to take a silver ring out of my pocket to put it in front of his sight.

\- It’s time for you to make a choice. You or us? What would you pick?

My voice this time was cold as ice and I smirked. _I haven’t lost my touch._ It sounded exactly the same as when I asked him to decide between no. 6 or me, friends or enemies. I know that when you have a gun, you shouldn’t pull the trigger unless it was necessary. But I knew, very well, how those memories flashed through Shion’s and ignited him from the insides.

There it was, that sudden rage of confidence. The ring was strike off of my fingers and my body was pushed against the floor. Shion’s body over mine with heavy breaths, not knowing what to do next. _How delightful._ It was my turn. Easily, I flipped our bodies, me on top of him; my fingers traced a path through his shirt, slowly, stopping by his neck. With the nail of my thumb I left a mark like cutting his skin.

\- If this was a knife, you’d probably be dead by now.

I said against his ear, licking his ear lobe that felt like fire against my tongue.

\- You kinky airhead. – I chuckled. – So… what will you choose?

\- A third path. You and me. Together. – He said with that precious voice of him, light weighted, as always. – I do, Nezumi.

We looked at each other for a while, feeling that tension that only lovers get the chance to experience. I know we both felt our lips going dry and we need it to have them moistured with our kiss. But now the ring was lost on the floor and it was kind of uncomfortable to search for it. But what else could I do? I did a fast scan of the place when two fingers grabbed me by the chin and rounded lips pressed mine, softly, slowly applying more pressure and slowly opening to give enough space for our tongues to play. But who would have thought that the moment my tongue entered, it will find a hard round shaped object. Shion grabbed me by the neck and pushed that object inside of me. Of course it was the ring. When did he-… He caught me off guard. _Again_. As usual.

\- Nezumi, put the ring on my finger.

He said guiding his ring finger into my mouth. I licked and played a little bit before sliding that circle shaped metal slowly through his finger.

\- Now please, go wild making love to me.

\- You twisted weirdo. – I laughed and hugged him tightly, feeling his heart fastly beating against mine. – As you wish, Your Majesty.

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue is spanish, but I am reading no. 6 novel so all I could think of them was in this english. Yes, this is my first time writing in this language, so if you find any grammar or spelling mistake please let me know.
> 
> Besides that, I really, really hope you enjoy it BECAUSE THEY ARE SO PRECIOUUUUS.
> 
> If you feel like interacting some more, here is the link to my twitter and many more![here! ](https://apricotmori.carrd.co/)


End file.
